


Proving the Innocence of the Armed Detective Agency

by storiesforeye



Category: Original Work, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bungou Stray Dogs Universe, MANGA SPOILERS!!!, Original Bungou Stray Dogs Characters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, others will be explained throughout the story, some violence? maybe?, the main ones are named Hitoka Mushirotaru (yes i stole that last name) and Yushiro Morisuke, this is in the bsd universe but characters from anime/manga are at best mentioned, yes hitoka is kinda inspired by dazai is something the matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesforeye/pseuds/storiesforeye
Summary: Hitoka Mushirotaru and Yushiro Morisuke set out on a journey to prove the innocence of the Armed Detective Agency!It’s in the Bungou Stray Dogs universe, but the anime/manga characters only really get mentioned at best.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Clockwork Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bungou Stray Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744117) by Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa. 



. . .

“Mushirotaru-san?”

  
Morisuke gently shut the door behind him before facing the man on the other side of the glass.

Hitoka Mushirotaru, convicted of relation to fellow Hunting Dogs’ member Teruko Ookura’s disappearance.

Supposedly, at least.

Morisuke didn’t believe it, the evidence looked too real, Hitoka was too compliant with the case.

He knew something was up.

And he was going to find out what it was.

“Ah~, a new visitor! You must have some useful coworkers if you’re able to get me out of that disastrous excuse of a jail cell!”   
Morisuke ignored the comment and sat down, Hitoka on the opposite side of the glass screen.

“Hello, my name is Yushiro Morisuke, an interrogator at-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know you! You’re that super proper guy that was in the Jury on my case.”

  
An awkward silence filled the room before Morisuke slowly replied.

“You...remember me?”

“Why wouldn’t I remember my very own case? I remember the Judge, my lawyer, the prosecutor, hell, I even remember my very own testimony!”   
  


“Very well, but we have to move onto the interrogation.”

“Interrogation? For what? Oh, please don’t tell me that you still think that I’m innocent.”

Morisuke sighed incredulously and clicked his pen in annoyance.

“Please cooperate with the investigation.”

Hitoka let out a loud, mocking laughter, going as far as to slam his fist on the desk.

“HAHHAHAHAHA! Please Morisuke-kun, just because you let me out of my cell doesn’t mean I’ll cooperate you off the bat!”

Morisuke was just a  _ little  _ push away from flat out leaving the room, but he contained himself and managed to keep talking in a composed manner.

No matter how utterly painful it was to not beat the hell out of Hitoka right then and there.

Just as Morisuke was going to speak again, Hitoka interrupted.

“Hey, do you know of the man Fyodor Dostoevsky?”

Morisuke looked up from his paper of prepared questions, frowning slightly at the pace the interrogation was going.

“I do, director of that organization “Rats in The House of the Dead”. Quite the criminal I tell you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to tell me how villainous of a person he is, I’m in a cell right next to his after all!”

The prison Hitoka was kept at was quite a special one, with floating cubes playing the part of the cells and designed specifically for ability users.

Hitoka’s ability, “Clockwork Travel”, could easily be used to aid his escape. However, it is currently nullified by ”No Longer Human”, Osamu Dazai’s ability. 

Hitoka had been unable to use his ability throughout his jail time, the cord connecting Dazai’s ability to his body was tightly attached to his arm, and any physical strain could make him bleed.

His two cellmates, Fyodor Dostoevsky and Osamu Dazai, were peculiar at best.

They had both committed very serious crimes, yes, but both in very different ways.

Hitoka on the other hand, didn’t commit such a crime on the level of those two, but had to be kept in the same amount of security because of his ability.

“Hellooo~? Are you going to speak Morisuke-kun?”

Morisuke snapped back into reality, he quickly cleared his throat and muttered an apology under his breath.

“Anyway, the interrogation will commenc-”

“Say, Morisuke-kun, what are your thoughts on the Decay of Angels case?”

Interrupted once again, Morisuke was starting to regret a LOT.

“That case? The evidence was clear, the convictions made sense, the Armed Detective Agency are the perpetrators all right! Done and done, and didn’t that case end already?”

“My, you aren’t very well informed, hm? The case is still open, because don’t you think it’s a little weird?”   
“How?”

“The camera, for example, a brand new, top-of-the-line camera in an abandoned building. That’s a little strange, right?”   
  


“...your point is plausible-”

“Plausible, really? You have to admit, wasn’t that video strange? I mean, the Agency was taking up that very case, right? Why would they, if they were so smart, take such a big risk that could lead to their exposure?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Morisuke-kun.”

His name was said with such conviction that it sent shivers down his spine, making him instantly shut up.

“Do really you believe it? Don’t you think it’s all sudden? Don’t you think someone like Dostoevsky would’ve been a better fit?”

“Dostoevsky is in prison, there’s no way he could be behind those big crimes that couldn’t be possible behind bars.”

“Sure, sure, that’s what he wants you to believe at least.”

“...”

Silence fell between them, the only sound being the ridiculously loud air conditioner tucked in the corner of the room.

“Are you saying that the Armed Detective Agency is innocent?”

“Ding ding ding! Wow, you’re impressing me a lot more than I expected!”   
  


All the coldness in his voice from earlier disappeared completely, his tone returning to normal particularly fast.

“You can’t be sure, the evidence was right there! Your points are...possible, but your claims are outweighed by the amount of evidence there was!”

“Fair point, Morisuke-kun, but has it ever occurred to you that the evidence could’ve been planted? Forged, tampered with,  **_fake_ ** ?”

Morisuke was about to retort, but then it hit him.

Forged evidence.

A factor that hadn’t been touched in the entire trial, and it was definitely possible.

The evidence did look a little too  _ perfect _ now that he looked back. Everything was placed exactly in the spots that would’ve connected to the Armed Detective Agency. 

“The cogs finally turning in your head?”

The sudden sound startled Morisuke, but he quickly composed himself.

“Now that I’ve thought about it, your point is very possible, yes, but there isn’t any way to prove it.”

Hitoka mockingly tapped his chin as if he was in thought, his face animatedly signifying that he had an idea.

“Your ability..what was it, “The Illusion of Secrecy” am I correct? That ability that uncovers evidence, no matter how it was disposed of, destroyed, or hidden.”

Morisuke scrunched his nose at the idea. His ability wouldn’t be strong enough to recover all of the disposed evidence in the case.

“What are you proposing, Mushirotaru-san?”

Hitoka grinned, wide and bright.

“You’ll get me out of the jail cell, unhook “No Longer Human” from me, and we’ll work together to prove the Detective Agency’s innocence!”   
  


That..was most definitely not what Morisuke thought he would’ve said.

“Work together? I don’t suppose that was your  _ only _ idea?”

“Well it kind of is..so you either agree or don’t!”   
  


Morisuke bowed his head down, he couldn’t decide whether or not to take up on Hitoka’s- no, a  **_criminal’s_ ** offer.

Well, he did certainly agree with the fact that the Armed Detective Agency case was too perfect to be done with, and Hitoka was innocent in Morisuke’s eyes if not a bit annoying.

That left him absolutely no choice.

“Then I’ll agree, and get you out of that jail cell.”

Hitoka’s smile grew even wider as he threw his hands up in excitement.

“Yahoo~! That was a single day’s work! Now on with it, Morisuke-kun! We can’t laze around like this forever.”

Morisuke sighed one last time before leaving the interrogation room, gently closing the door like he did when he first entered.

_ “What did I just agree to?” _

. . .


	2. The Illusion of Secrecy

. . .

“Ow ow ow! Geez, couldn’t you guys be a little less brutal on those IV wires?! My arm still stings like hell..”

  
Morisuke only walked ahead. He’s taken a risky chance by letting Hitoka’s ability be unhooked with “No Longer Human”, but if he kept his promise, he’d prove his innocence. 

“After we’re completely clear from government grounds, you’re permitted to use your ability.”

Hitoka replied with an annoyed groan, they’ve been walking for at least forty minutes by now.

“I don’t see why I have to stay with you! You _should_ be able to catch up to me!”

  
“The surgery you had after being recruited into the Hunting Dogs gives you abilities unmatched by any human on Earth, including ability users. It’ll take me an extra twenty-five minutes or so to reach wherever you’re running off to.”

They walked in silence afterwards until Hitoka abruptly grabbed Morisuke’s arm.

“Mushirotaru-?!!”

  
Golden ribbons of light surrounded the two, swirling around them like snow on a windy day. 

Morisuke managed to catch five words from Hitoka’s mouth before he was blinded by the golden light.

“CLOCKWORK TRAVEL: TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES FORWARD!”

Morisuke kept his eyes shut until he heard a barrage of giggles beside him. He cracked an eye open to see them in the middle of a forest, definitely out of government property. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to use your ability until we’re **outside government grounds?** ”

“Oh come ooooon~, what are they gonna do anyway? A Hunting Dogs member and a..what I’m assuming, world-class interrogator? The worst we can get is a slap on the wrist!”

Morisuke didn’t reply, because it was true. The government couldn’t do anything all that violent or harsh when their status was so high.

“Anyway, it should take five minutes by car to reach the hostage site.”

Morisuke was about to agree, until he realized what Hitoka said.

“A car? You aren’t suggesting that we steal a car...right?”

  
Hitoka grinned and started walking towards...well, nowhere.

“I’m a criminal, Morisuke-kun! Why else was I in a cramped prison cell for three months of my life?”

Morisuke sighed but followed Hitoka anyway, who somehow managed to get them out of the forest. 

“And there it is, I don’t suppose Ango-san would mind if we borrowed his car?”

Morisuke’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe it. But it was there in clear daylight, his coworker’s car in the middle of nowhere.

“How-?!”  
“If I’m not touching anyone while using my ability, they don’t see when I use it until I come back!”

  
“You’re not saying-”

Hitoka was already walking towards the isolated car.

“He won’t notice until we’re done~”

Morisuke was a bit worried, but complied anyway. 

“Now, uh...do you know how to drive?”

  
Morisuke rubbed his eyes and let out a long, annoyed sigh.

“Yes, here, give me the wheel.”

Tuning out Hitoka’s cheers, he drove them to the old hostage site.

. . .

The building looked like it has been in use recently, but the building hasn’t been visited ever since the Armed Detective Agency fled out of the city.

“Ah~, it looks just as good as new!”

“Sarcasm is not what we need right now, could you hurry up?”

“Alright, alright!”

. . .

They arrived at the room where the hostage murder took place, the scent of blood still lingering in the musty air.

“Come on! **_You’re_ ** the one who’s taking forever now.”

Morisuke took a deep breath and started to initiate his ability, but not before he shot a glare at Hitoka.

_“Deceit lies in the midst of the crime, for no case shall be solved without my ability to reveal those left behind…”_

Rain sprinkled on the scene, before bloodstains and a contraption flickered in the water.

“Oooh, it looks so much prettier up close!”

Morisuke ignored the comment and lightly touched the projection of raindrops, the contraption suddenly brought to the scene.

The bloodstains followed, and then the body of a clown-looking man. A surveillance camera in the corner faded into reality, the very one that looked so out of place in the case photos.

A one-man applause erupted behind him. Cautiously, he turned around to see Hitoka loudly clapping with a huge smile on his face.

“Splendid, just splendid! You did a wonderful job, Morisuke-kun!”

Morisuke caught his breath and started panting heavily. He usually used his ability for small crime scenes, but the amount of evidence revealed used his ability excessively. 

“Aaaaanyway, we have our second member of the Decay of Angels!”

Hitoka was observing the clown-looking body next to the contraption, lightly touching the frills on his shirt.

“How do you know that he is?”

  
“Nikolai Gogol, ability: “The Overcoat”, specializes in acting and trickery.”

Morisuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion but chose not to press and turned to the contraption.

“This contraption...it was the same one shown in that video, right? Wait, do we even have that video?!”  
Hitoka looked up from his observation, before his gaze wandered over to the contraption.

“Ah...I’m afraid the Hunting Dogs don’t specialize in recovering intel.”

“So we _don’t_ have the video. Isn’t there any other Hunting Dog that could help us with that? Don’t you guys have a computer wizard or something?”

“Hmm, Jouno-san only specializes in torture and persuasion...Tecchou-san is just plain stupid…”

Hitoka continued on with the rest of the members, while Morisuke just gaped at the almost unbelievable descriptions that Hitoka used with the so-called “Legendary Unit”.

“That leaves Keiji-kun.”

Morisuke’s ears perked up at the unfamiliar name.

“Keiji?”

  
“Yup. Akane Keiji, ability: “The Veil of Deceit”, she specializes in interrogation and lie detecting. We can interrogate one of the detectives involved in the case. With her we’ll know if they’re lying.”

Morisuke almost punched himself for being so stupid, how was he a world-class interrogator if he couldn’t think of a simple way to gain information? It was his job after all!

He quickly caught himself acting up, and composed himself before responding.

“Alright, where do we find her?”

Hitoka smiled, much to Morisuke’s dismay.

“Right here.”

. . .


	3. The Veil of Deceit

. . .

“Right here? What do you mean? We came here without anyone, and there’s surely not anyone here.”

Hitoka sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

“I’m serious when I say this, boy are you dumber than Tecchou-san…”

Before Morisuke could answer, he was already pulled by his arm.

“CLOCKWORK TRAVEL: SIX MINUTES FORWARD!”

The gold ribbons of light reappeared, surrounding them in a swirl of color. Again, Morisuke could only see the view in front of him for three seconds before he was blinded.

He blinked repeatedly after he felt that the light had faded away.

They were still in the same room and the revealed evidence was still there, except there was a girl about his age observing it.

“Fancy seeing you here, Keiji-kun~!”

The girl looked up at Hitoka, her surprise deflating after realizing who it was.

“Mushirotaru-san.”

The ice laced in her tone made Morisuke flinch, but Hitoka dismissed it easily.

“Anyway, do you think you could ac-”

“No.”

The two started engaging in a conversation...or for a better word, argument.

Morisuke was lost in their interaction, how it seemed to flow so smoothly even though they had completely different personalities.

The two bickered for a while until Akane sighed exasperatingly.

“Fine, fine! I’ll go, geez..”

“Yaaay!!! That’s the Keiji I know!”  
  


. . .

They arrived back at the government building, nearing the Special Abilities Division as time passed.

“We really should’ve taken the car, Ango-san’s shift started an hour ago!”

“Remember, Morisuke-kun! My ability only allows myself and those I touch while using it to go forward and back in time. Anything else is just a duplicate of itself in the past or future. His car is still there, just in two different time periods.”

Akane huffed slightly, blowing away a tuft of her hair from her face.

“He isn’t lying y'know, nothing can escape my ability, not that Dazai-san, not Mushirotaru, not anyone.”

Morisuke stopped listening after “ _not that Dazai-san_ ”. “No Longer Human” had no known exceptions, except “The Great Old One” which he said himself, “wasn’t a skill”. 

There was no possible way that her ability was immune to his nullification, except...that it wasn’t an ability in the first place.

“Akane-san, uh, is it possible that you don’t have an ability?”

  
Her eyes snapped straight to his, an unreadable emotion in her face.

“Excuse me?! If I didn’t have an ability, I wouldn’t have been recruited into the Hunting Dogs! After all, their criteria states that you need to have one in order to even qualify! Tch, people like you are revolting.”

Hitoka smiled, enjoying the sudden tension between Akane and Morisuke.

“We’re here~”

They stood at the overly decorated entrance of the Special Abilities Division, where they would find the main detective involved with the hostage case.

“Right...but how do we get in? None of us are in the division and the Hunting Dogs are only permitted access if their captain is accompanying them.”

Hitoka continued to look at the large door before an idea popped in his head.

“Ah, well, we’ll just have to lockpick the door, no?”

Akane’s eyes glittered in excitement.

“Oooh! We haven’t had an infiltration mission in so long!”

Morisuke’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. How are these people a part of the military police when they can’t even follow their own laws?!

  
  


However, he willed himself to stay calm and not to explode in anger, as he wanted to do for the entirety of the time he spent with Hitoka.

“Fine, do your job and be helpful for once, yeah?”  
Hitoka clicked his tongue in annoyance but ignored the comment, searching the ground for something to pick the door.

“Aha! Found an extra knife in my pocket, Mushirotaru!”  
“Nice! Hey, is this the one from the Ohio mission?”

“Beats me, just hurry up already! I’m dying from boredom…”

Hitoka laughed just enough so his shoulders shook and stabbed the knife in the keyhole, which caused a “click” in the door. 

With a light push, the door creaked open.

“That’s how you effectively lockpick a door, Morisuke-kun! No more of those fancy tools you “detectives” carry around..”

Morisuke just stood in shock, marveling at how someone could unlock a military door so easily.

“Enough fooling around, asshats! Suehiro’s expecting me at seven.”

“Alright, alright! Also, Morisuke-kun, this is your case so start taking the initiative for once.”

Morisuke replied with an annoyed sigh and pushed the door open all the way.

The sight that met his eyes was...very extravagant. 

A fancy crystal chandelier descended from the ceiling and its bright light glittered on the smooth marble walls, which encased the large office packed with interrogators, workers, and detectives. 

Morisuke gaped in shock while Akane and Hitoka calmly strolled in. 

They stopped after they were well away from the door. Morisuke promptly followed, having no idea what was going to happen.

_“What are you doing?!”_ Morisuke hissed, but Hitoka seemed to not hear him and cleared his throat loudly.

“Your attention, please!”

All heads looked up to him wearily before quickly straightening up once they realized who it was.

“Thank you, now may I have Detective Suzumi Mamoru? Boss’s orders!”

A little girl scurried out of a room, being pushed outside before the door shut.

“Ah! Hello there Suzumi-chan~!”  
The little girl perked up at the voice and rushed over to Hitoka.

“Mushirotaru! You never come visit this early, what’s the occasion?”

“Well, Suzumi, you were the head detective for that clown case right?”

Suzumi flinched at the mention of the “clown case” or whatever the official name was.

“I didn’t like that case Mushirotaru…”

Hitoka laughed nervously and patted her head in an attempt to calm her evident anxiety.

“I know, Suzumi-chan, but just answer a few questions with the nice lady okay?”

Akane looked like she was going to erupt in flames when she was referred to as “the nice lady”, but Morisuke stopped caring enough to be concerned a long time ago.

“Er, Mushirotaru-san?”

Hitoka quickly cut off the worker while lightly pushing Suzumi in the direction of Morisuke and Akane. 

“Sorry, we’re a bit on a time crunch right now.”

“But-”

“yAHOO! What’s that? It looks like we’ve got to go!”

‘Wait, Mushirotaru-sa-!”

Hitoka promptly pushed Suzumi, Akane, and Morisuke into a nearby room and shut the door.

“...So, the head detective is a little girl?”

Hitoka smiled proudly and squeezed Suzumi’s shoulder lightly.

“Yuup! The Japanese Government these days, eh?”  
  


Morisuke stared at them, dumbfounded by not only the little girl, but the comment that Hitoka said so calmly.

“W-wha-???”  
“I know you’re confused, Yushiro-san.”

Morisuke flinched at the use of his given name, Akane taking notice but not saying anything.

“There’s been loads of talented children recruited by the government simply because of their skill. Teruko-san, Mamoru-san, and lots of other kids.”

“Well, of course I know _that_ ! It’s just..why does Mushirotaru-san seem so..close to her?”   
“What? Jealous?”   
“Excuse me?”

Mushirotaru and Suzumi were engaged in their own conversation, peace befalling them for the first time since they’ve set on their journey.

“Well, that concludes our introduction! Are you ready, Keiji-kun?”

. . .


End file.
